Josh Keaton
| birth_place = Hacienda Heights, California, U.S. | occupation = | years_active = 1987–present | spouse = Elizabeth Melendez | children = 2 | website = | module = | label = | associated_acts = No Authority }} | other names = Joshua Wiener, Josh Wiener }} Joshua Luis Wiener (born February 8, 1979), known by his stage name Josh Keaton, is an American actor, voice actor and singer. He is known for his roles as Takashi 'Shiro' Shirogane in Voltron: Legendary Defender, Spider-Man in The Spectacular Spider-Man, Electro in Marvel's Spider-Man, Jack Darby in Transformers: Prime and the adolescent Hercules in Hercules. Early life Keaton was born in Hacienda Heights, California, to a father from Brooklyn, New York and a mother from Lima, Peru. He has three sisters: Danielle, Alitzah (Ali Navarro), and Sabrina. He is fluent in Spanish which he learned first as a child, then later English. As a child, he learned to speak some Quechua from his maternal grandparents. His father is Jewish and his mother is Catholic.https://mobile.twitter.com/joshkeaton/status/935350119087579137?p=v Career His career has included television, video game and film work, with a mixture of live acting and voice work for animations. As an infant, he appeared in an OshKosh B'gosh commercial. He was in the 1990s boy band No Authority and was signed to MJJ Music and later RCA Records as a solo artist. Keaton voiced Jules Brown in Back to the Future: The Animated Series during 1991/1992 and Major Ocelot during Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. From 2008 to 2009, he voiced Spider-Man in The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series on The CW. He was originally supposed to voice Spider-Man in the 2002 Spider-Man video game but his voice work was scrapped and reworked as Harry Osborn / Green Goblin when Tobey Maguire came on to voice the character. He also reprised the role of Harry Osborn in the 2007 video game Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, and Spider-Man again in the video games Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and Spider-Man: Edge of Time. In 2011, Keaton is the current voice for Spyro the Dragon in the Skylanders reboot of the franchise, Jack Darby and Tailgate on Transformers: Prime, and Hal Jordan / Green Lantern in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. At Wondercon 2016, it was announced that Keaton will play Shiro, one of the main characters of the new Voltron animated series Voltron: Legendary Defender set to premiere on June 10, exclusively on Netflix. Filmography Voice acting Films Television Video games Live-action Films Television References External links * * * Josh Keaton at Behind The Voice Actors Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Peruvian descent Category:American dance musicians Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male pop singers Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Quechua descent Category:American rhythm and blues singers Category:Male actors from Pasadena, California Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:RCA Records artists Category:20th-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:Musicians from Pasadena, California Category:People from Hacienda Heights, California Category:Hispanic and Latino American male actors Category:Singers from California Category:Comedians from California Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century male singers Category:21st-century male singers